


When I'm With You (I Have Fun)

by blanchtt



Series: Puppy AU [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: It’s not that she’s against the idea. It’s just that she’s never had a pet, ever, let alone a dog. The only thing she’d ever had to take care of were lab mice once she got to university. Where do you start on learning how to be a dog person?





	When I'm With You (I Have Fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semiannually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiannually/gifts).



> Based on a request for Cophine set in the Puppy AU. Send me an AU and I'll write 5+ headcanons for it!

 

 

 

 

It’s not that she’s against the idea. It’s just that she’s never had a pet, ever, let alone a dog. The only thing she’d ever had to take care of were lab mice once she got to university. Where do you start on learning how to be a dog person?

 

But Cosima asks so sweetly that it doesn’t seem like a bad idea, exactly.

 

“Alright. Why not?”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Apparently, there _is_ a way to be a bad dog owner.

 

She does her best to help, finds a highly-rated pet store on Yelp, texts the details to Cosima over her lunch break, and comes home to a worried-looking girlfriend.

 

Perhaps _bad_ is the incorrect word. _Uninformed_ would be more fitting.

 

She reassures Cosima that it’s fine, adjust her plans, and schedules a visit to a shelter the following weekend instead.

                                 

 

-

 

 

They bring home a youngish dog, a little brown thing with a strong Dachshund look to it. Which, Delphine knows, having studied to avoid further pet ownership-related embarrassment, means their little yard will likely suffer.

 

The next step, having already set up a little bed and food and water for him before they’d brought him home, is naming him. And that, she does know something about. “Cosima?” she asks, and Cosima looks up from where the puppy is curled up in her lap, gnawing on her finger.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I have some ideas for the name,” she offers, and Cosima shakes her head in agreement.

 

“Alright. Bring ‘em on.”

 

She smiles, stands from her seat at the kitchen table and sits cross-legged on the floor across from Cosima. At that, the puppy lets go of Cosima’s finger, squirms in her lap until it’s able to right itself, and watches her, floppy ears perked. “Its name must start with a P this year, so I was thinking – ”

 

“Beg pardon?” Cosima interrupts, an eyebrow raised in question, and Delphine pauses, explains with a wave of her hand. It’s a silly little rule, but she can’t imagine not following it since it’s all in good fun.

 

“This year. It’s a French tradition that all the pets you acquire in a certain year, their names all start with the letter of this year. And this year it’s P.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

A puppy plus children means that the nights they offer to babysit are hectic.  

 

It’s insanity, Delphine realizes, hurrying to get some simple macaroni and cheese ready for the children while Cosima keeps the twins, Kira, and Polo corralled in the living room, shrieks and barks coming along with Cosima’s laughter. As long as there are no screams of pain, though, she could care less about the noise level the game involves. She sweeps back her hair, huffs, and realizes she has no idea how her parents raised three children, because one night with four has her happy and exhausted but breaking out a glass of something before bed.  

 

Luckily, once fed, everyone calms down, and it’s almost sweet, ushering everyone off to bed, letting the girls know that _of course_ Polo can sleep with them tonight.

 

Cosima’s going to be disappointed, but Delphine’s sure she’ll manage, especially once she breaks out the expensive wine.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Cosima spends the most time with Polo in general, training and playing. That’s not to say that she doesn’t personally play with Polo. Just that when Polo jumps up on the couch (not allowed) and then into her lap (allowed), it feels a little special.

 

Polo curls into a little donut, snout to tail, and Delphine scratches lightly behind one of his ears, watching big black eyes close in pleasure.

 

He’s asleep for quite some time but she can’t just _get up_ , and so when Cosima comes home, she grins, whipping out her phone.

 

“Puppy with a puppy,” Cosima jokes, and Delphine shakes her head in amusement, and then poses for the photo.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The picture is on Cosima’s Instagram later, joining the amalgamation of selfies with her sestras in bars, various shots of board games, pictures snapped at work, numerous ones of Polo, and, embarrassingly, quite a few photos of her, often snapped of her unaware, as if she were a model of some sort.

 

But of course the photos of Polo seem to get the most attention which is unsurprising, since even her own mother Skypes her and inevitably asks her to hold Polo up to the camera to coo over.

 

(Out of everyone, Alison likes Cosima's artistic photos of her the most frequently, perhaps democratically, because she likes all of Cosima’s photos and so does that really mean anything?)

 

(Delphine appreciates it anyway.)

 

“Hey,” Cosima says with a shrug, sitting on the couch and, Delphine can see, fiddling with an app that adds colors and stickers to her photos. “As long as we keep posting pics of Polo, people will stop asking us about kids.”

 

“Ah," Delphine says in understanding, and laughs. "Then post away, _chérie_.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
